The invention relates to a pump which can be actuated by a hand lever for spraying liquids, especially for placing on bottles or the like, with a pump piston which can be linearly displaced in a pump chamber on the housing side, against the force of a compression spring, for spraying the liquid out of a mouthpiece nozzle, the pump piston being coupled to the pin-mounted hand lever by means of a connecting pull member in such a way that the pivoting movement of the hand lever pulls the pump piston in the direction of the liquid moving toward the mouthpiece nozzle, the connecting pull member, extending from the rear side of the pump piston, extending furthermore parallel to the displacement path of the pump piston in the direction of the mouthpiece nozzle, and a cross-piece being provided on the rear side of the pump piston as a carrier of the pump piston, forming a single element therewith.
Pumps which can be actuated by a hand lever are disclosed by DE-A 199 13 668, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,008, JP-A-52 18214.
The first-cited prior art provides a plug-in connection with the pump piston. The latter has on its correspondingly projecting rear side a hooking-in slit for receiving the cross-piece. The connection is secured by the compression spring of the pump.
In the case of the subject-matter of the next-cited literature reference, the cross-piece has a latching plug-in connection with the closed base of a rolling diaphragm.
The last-cited literature reference makes the proposal to form the cross-piece on the rear side of the piston integrally with the latter. This is a rigid connection. The stirrup-like connecting pull member is in connection with the double-armed hand lever by means of classic pivot pins.